High speed surface transit is ideal for carrying passengers between city centers in short travel times. However, conventional surface transit, using wheels at high speeds generates noise and subjects the mechanical components of the wheels and axles to high stress levels. Also, the slightest irregularity on the track can result in unacceptable bumps and jarring of the passengers. Other high speed surface transit systems avoid these drawbacks, such as Maglev trains and hover crafts. However, each of these types of levitation systems require a mechanism to lift the vehicle off the surface it is traveling over. In each case, the mechanism used to lift the vehicle is complex and bulky and expends a substantial amount of energy merely to levitate the vehicle.
Air travel is a popular alternative to surface transit, but flying expends large amounts of energy and fuel to lift the plane and its cargo to a cruising altitude. In many cases up to 75% of fuel consumption is expended only to bring the plane to its cruising altitude on shorter duration flights. Thus, flying is less efficient than surface transit and creates more pollution and emissions since green house gases, in particular CO2 are released, high in the atmosphere where photosynthesis is absent. Additionally, airports are typically outside of city centers and require additional travel to and from the airport. Thus, there is an ever-present desire to improve surface transit.